Traditional Valentine's Day
by aolurker
Summary: Jane thinks Maura wants a traditional Valentine's day dinner out.  Maura has other plans.  Better plans.  Mature Audiences Only, Please.


**Title: **Traditional Valentine's Day  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Rizzoli & Isles, Jane/Maura  
><strong>Rated:<strong> M / NC-17 / Not for little eyes / (with some fluff thrown in because that's what I do)  
><strong>Notes: <strong>I had every intention of getting this up by Valentine's Day, but like (aka work) had other thoughts. Better late than never, though? I hope. Enjoy (I also hope)! And feedback most welcome, too.

* * *

><p>"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Jane muttered to herself as she jumped out of her car and dashed towards the front door of Maura's house.<p>

Maura had reminded her not five hours ago to be home on time because the doctor had made dinner reservations for them for Valentine's Day. Yes, Valentine's Day. You know, today.

Now Jane, for her own part, didn't care too much for what she had always thought of as a pseudo-holiday at best; and one that involved way too much pink, to boot. However, she _did_ care for Maura and she knew that _Maura_ was excited about the evening; that the honey-blonde was looking forward to participating in and experiencing this 'cultural event' as Maura had put it. And experiencing it 'fully'. Jane took that to mean wine and dinner, flowers, chocolates, probably even sappy little love messages. You know, the works.

And yet here Jane was, screwing it all up or at least part of it up by not getting home on time and possibly making them miss their appointed dinner time. Seriously, Jane thought as she internally berated herself again, it would be a minor miracle if Maura didn't dump her ass. Hell, at this moment she was considering dumping her own ass.

She was already talking when she threw open the door, "I'm here!" she yelled, "I'm sorry! I'll be ready in fi..." The rest of Jane's sentence caught in her throat as she stopped dead in her tracks.

And stared.

Because... Maura wasn't all dressed up, not-so patiently waiting for Jane to arrive as the detective had expected.

No.

Well, she might have been not-so patiently waiting, but she wasn't all dressed up.

In fact, Maura wasn't dressed at all.

Like, at all at all.

At seeing her best friend and favorite detective being struck completely dumb, the doctor just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Jane swallowed hard. And kept staring.

Maura let the silence continue for a moment longer, enjoying Jane's reactions, the widened eyes, the noticeably shallower breathing, the slack jaw, before finally saying simply, "You're late."

Jane's previously wandering eyes snapped back up to Maura's face. She swallowed again. "I'm sorry," she lamely repeated her earlier apology, though this time with an even raspier voice than usual. She then cleared her throat and actually shook her head, trying to clear it, too, and trying to figure out exactly what was going on. And by forcing her eyes to stay squarely fixed on Maura's and not wander anywhere else, she did manage to recover some of her wits. Enough, at least, to slowly and a little curiously make her way over to where her lover was perched on the island in the kitchen, just sitting there on the countertop, one leg crossed over the other, comfortably leaning back on her hands.

Again, not dressed at all. That is, wearing nothing.

Well, wearing nothing except for a little pink bow tie.

As Jane neared the island and Maura's location, the doctor sat up and uncrossed her legs so that Jane could stand between them. Jane still had no clue what was going on, but with her hands on either of Maura's bare thighs, she leaned in for a cautious quick hello kiss. And when Maura accepted and reciprocated, Jane noted that at the very least Maura didn't seem about to dump her. There was that, at least. Now as for the rest of what was going on...

Jane pulled back just enough to look Maura's body down and up again, her eyes pausing at the doctor's neck, at the bow tie, reaching up with both hands and pretending to straighten it before recapturing the doctor's eyes and saying with a small crooked, mildly confused smile, "I, um, didn't know I was going to need a tie tonight. I'm afraid I left mine at work."

A subtle but sly smile curved Maura's lips in return, "That's okay," she hummed before twisting her upper body, reaching behind her, retrieving something that had been hidden (not that Jane would have noticed anything but the naked Maura on the counter, anyway) and then turned back forward, holding the object she'd retrieved up for Jane to see as she concluded, "You can wear this instead."

And for the second time that evening, Jane found herself struck completely dumb and just staring.

This time she was staring not at Maura but at the object, the contraption, the toy, the phallus and the harness it was in, that was hanging from Maura's finger.

Now, the appearance of such a toy would normally have served to enhance and deepen the sensuality and the mood that had just started to build between them. Unfortunately, that wasn't quite what happened with the appearance of this particular toy.

Yes, Jane was continuing to stare at the shaft, and yes, it had her attention, but rather than growing arousal, a slightly skeptical expression was finding its way to the detective's face instead. She summed up her thoughts with two words: "It's red."

Maura sighed a little internally.

"I mean, it's REALLY red," Jane continued, now that she had found her voice.

Maura tried to keep seduction and sex in her voice as she responded, also looking at the object she was holding, "Yes it is, Jane. It's a special Valentine's Day edition."

Yeah, no, that didn't seem to placate the detective. At all. Almost the opposite in fact. Jane's face scrunched up in an unpleasant expression as she observed further, "It's got little pink and purple hearts on it."

Maura sighed again, this time externally as well as internally and she explained somewhat defeatedly, "Well, I do admit that it was a better notion in theory and in concept than it has turned out to be in reality."

Jane didn't seem to hear the explanation as she just kept talking, "It really looks kind of... I don't even know," Jane had reached out to take the thing from Maura and was looking at it with disapproval.

Okay, Maura thought, enough of this. It might not have been her best idea every but she was going to make the most of it. She clearly needed to get focus away from the _appearance_ of this thing and back on the _use _of it. And quick.

So, the doctor took the toy back from Jane and set it on the counter next to her. Then, wrapping her legs around Jane's hips, she took Jane's face in her hands and brought her favorite detective in for a kiss. And not just a quick hello kiss this time. A real one. She closed her eyes and focused, moving her lips softly over Jane's, first on the detective's upper lip then her lower, lightly sucking, then flicking out her tongue, brushing it over Jane's lips, requesting entrance and receiving it, swirling it around Jane's mouth, brushing along Jane's own tongue, then curling it upwards and licking the back of Jane's top teeth before slowly, finally, lingeringly, pulling away.

Then, with both hands still cradling Jane's face, she opened hooded eyes to find exactly what she expected: a pair of already dark eyes even darker, smoldering back at her. And while holding that gaze steady, she picked up their previous conversation, but with the seduction and sex firmly back in her voice, "I know it's not the best choice I've ever made. However," her voice got even silkier, "the sooner you get it on and get it in me, the sooner neither one of us will care what it looks like."

Yep. That pretty much got things right back on track.

Jane's eyes widened and she didn't say anything for a moment while she tried to wrap her brain around Maura's last statement, finally rasping out her response on a choked whisper, "Right... right here? In the kitchen?"

Maura's eyebrow flicked up suggestively as that sly smile returned, "Right here. In the kitchen," she confirmed.

The two women held each other's eyes for another heartbeat before, in unspoken agreement, Maura unhooked her ankles from behind Jane and dropped her hands from the detective's face while Jane took a step back and went immediately for the buttons of her shirt.

Maura leaned back on her hands again and crossed her legs, striking pretty much the same pose she'd had when Jane had arrived and just watched with open appraisal and open approval as Jane quickly shed one piece of clothing after another, the detective clearly not caring where she tossed them when she got them off. And, somewhat surprisingly, Maura seemed not to care, either as her eyes remained locked on the detective's body, the doctor's pupils seeming to dilate and her breathing seeming to come quicker and quicker with each new tract of skin revealed.

When Jane was as naked as her lover – even more naked if you count the bow tie – she stepped back forward and, ignoring the colors and patterns as much as possible, picked up the strap-on and put it on, quickly and expertly getting it in place and properly tightened. She then looked back at Maura, the doctor's chest was slightly flushed, her lips slightly parted, her eyes slightly lidded, her anticipation clear. "Do you, you know, have something for it?" Jane asked, her own anticipation also clear.

Maura licked her lips as her gazed wandered down to Jane's chest. In answer to Jane's question, she simply tilted her head, sort of nodding off towards her left. When Jane looked that way she saw the bottle of lube sitting there in plain view. How had she not noticed that before?

Oh yeah. The naked Maura on the counter.

Jane shook her head to try to clear it again as she reached for the lube. With a flick, a squeeze, and another flick, the bottle, like her clothes, was tossed aside. Then, again looking at the thing as little as possible, she ran her hand up and down the shaft to coat it with the slick fluid in her palm.

Covered in glistening and shining lube, the fake cock appeared even more garish and red if that were possible, but as Maura predicted, neither woman really noticed or cared as Maura sat up and uncrossed her legs and Jane stepped forward to once again stand between them.

They paused a moment then, to connect, to savor.

Both women were breathing heavier now, staring into the other's eyes, feeling heat radiate off the other's skin, knowing the tightness in the other's nipples without even having to look, sensing the other's growing and deepening desire. No words were spoken, but none were needed to express the mutual anticipation and arousal and consent and respect and love that existed between them.

Finally, still without speaking, not with words at least, Jane reached between them and took hold of the toy protruding from her hips, guiding it to the junction of Maura's legs, the doctor unconsciously spreading those legs further, revealing herself fully, and tilting her pelvis back to making herself available.

Then, with gazes still locked together, Jane pushed forward.

Their eye contact was finally broken as both their lids fluttered shut over the sensations. Maura's moan of pleasure was answered by a pleasurable exhale from Jane when the detective finished the forward stroke and the base of the dildo pushed pleasantly into the top of her apex. She held it right there then, embedded in Maura, fully embedded in her, all the way inside her, and just let both of them take a breath or two.

Joined now, hips pressing together, breasts brushing, Jane's hands on Maura's hips, Jane leaned in and found the doctor's lips with her own. And it was Jane who pushed into Maura's mouth this time, seeking and gaining access with her tongue, reaching in with it, stroking, filling the doctor twice over.

Jane drew the kiss out for long seconds, both women reveling in the familiar yet somehow always new contact, in the differentness of their setting, in the eroticism of the situation, in the physical pleasure, the emotional trust. In each other.

But despite how wonderful the kiss was, their bodies had designs on other activities. Jane's hips started moving of their own accord, pulsing into Maura with small movements, little more of a tightening and releasing of her ass, but it was enough for Maura to take notice. Jane had to finally bring the kiss to an end as Maura started adjusting her body, using her hands as leverage to help her scoot her hips a little closer to the edge of the counter, looking for, feeling for the most favorable position.

And when she found it, she once again wrapped her legs around Jane, only this time a little higher and once again leaned her upper body back, resting her weight on her hands behind her, jutting her chest forward, tilting her pelvis up, exposing herself entirely, opening her body completely to the woman standing in front of her, to the woman already inside her, so deep inside her in so many ways, welcoming her in further.

And that woman took advantage. Jane followed Maura's body with her own, leaning forward, not far, just slightly, just enough to occupy some of the space created when Maura leaned back, resting her own hands and weight on the counter next to each of Maura's hips. Then experimentally tilted her pelvis back, pulling the toy partially out of Maura, before pushing back in, not fast, not forcefully, but enough to draw another soft sound from the blonde.

Jane repeated the motion again, finding the right angle for both hers and Maura's pleasure, moving her own hips left to right searching for it, adjusting her own feet, and noting the easy slide of the shaft in and out of the blonde. Easy enough, in fact, that she suspected the lube she had applied moments before had actually been unnecessary. "God, you're so wet already," Jane rasped out with another slow thrust into the doctor, this one a little more forceful than the last.

"Yes," Maura gasped, half in response to Jane's thrust, half in response to Jane's words, "I've been... I've been looking forward to this all day," Maura managed while biting back another groan, "Looking forward to _you _all day."

"All day, huh?" Jane replied, pausing the movement of her hips, holding herself still, holding the toy still inside Maura so she could reach down and make a final adjustment of the strap on first one of her hips and then the other.

"Yes," Maura bit her lip and found Jane's gaze with her own one more time, both pairs of eyes heavily lidded and dark with arousal, "All day, Jane. Please..." the final word came out as a desperate whisper.

Putting her hands back on the counter on either side of Maura and again leaning just slightly forward, Jane placed a light kiss on the side of Maura's face, near her ear before whispering, rasping, husking into it, "Then I won't make you wait any longer."

And with that, Jane began a steady rhythm, not fast, but not slow, not hard, but certainly not soft, just steady and consistent, in and out and in and out and in and out of Maura's body. Both feet solidly on the floor, one slightly farther back than the other for extra leverage, quads and ass fully engaged in the effort, sometimes leaning in a little further and reaching her tongue out to lick Maura's exposed neck when the doctor tilted her head back in pleasure, or nip the doctor's chin, and sometimes lowering her own head to Maura's shoulder, just concentrating on her breathing and the constant movement of her hips, noting when Maura's inner muscles would grip, feeling the extra little pressure it took for several thrusts before being released.

Through it all, very little noise interrupted them except for the sounds of heavy breathing, the sounds of their bodies pulling apart and coming together pulling apart and coming together over and over and over again, and the sounds of pleasure; a soft litany of gasps and pleas and hums and 'yes's and 'more's.

On some level, Maura was aware of it all, of the soft sounds she knew she was making, of the feel of Jane's lips and sometimes teeth scraping her chin every now and then, of the hard countertop she was sitting on, of the slight sweat breaking out over her chest and back; but mostly, mostly, she was aware of the building heat, the building pressure, the building ache between her legs. The arch that had been simmering all day, the one that had shot up with the first push into her from Jane and one which had only been rising from there with each and every further push into her. God it ached! It burned, it grew, it pulsed. It wanted. She wanted.

Jane wasn't sure how long it had lasted, how long they'd been going at it, a little longer than she had thought they would given just how aroused she knew Maura had been when they started, but noting how Maura's inner muscles were gripping more often now, hearing the increased sounds from the doctor, seeing the scrunched expression of need and almost pain that was on Maura's face, and feeling how more and more Maura's was trying to force her hips up to meet Jane's, the detective knew Maura was on edge.

Jane broke her previous rhythm to thrust in once, twice just a little more forcefully, a little more sharply than she had been before.

"God! Jane!" Maura threw her head back.

Yes, Maura was right on the edge. And Jane wanted to take her over that edge.

There was only one problem.

"Maura, I..." Jane panted trying to explain as she resumed her previous maddeningly constant but oh so effective rhythm, "Baby, I need both my hands," was all she could muster.

Fortunately, Maura understood. She understood that she was close, god did she understand that!, and also understood what Jane needed from her. She nodded minutely, still trying to wedge herself onto Jane, digging her heels into the detective's lower back with more and more force, and answered on a pant of her own, "Tell me when."

Jane put her head down and thrust several more times, hoping she'd be able to do what she knew Maura wanted. But, despite her best efforts, the position wasn't favorable, it just wasn't quite right. She knew it wasn't going to happen.

And actually, that was fine with her. She wanted this to be about Maura, anyway.

The doctor felt more than saw the slight shake of Jane's head, or perhaps just heard it in her voice when Jane responded to Maura's previous request, "Whenever you're ready."

And again, Maura understood. Jane was telling her not to wait for her. And that might have been just as well. For though a part of Maura wanted this to go on forever, a growing part of her NEEDED it to end soon. Very soon. Needed to relieve the growing pressure and needed to let the building pleasure take flight.

So after waiting just another few seconds, really not long at all, she shifted her weight to the side, putting it all on one hand, such that with her other hand... well, with her other hand she could reach down, down between their two bodies, down between her own legs.

She pushed her fingers into to folds of her labia, then further down, letting her index and middle fingers split into a V, allowing them to run along either side of the toy penetrating her, feeling the continued movement of it between them, getting the moisture she needed from it, letting it and her core coat her fingers. She then brought her hand back up to her apex.

The first contact was as intense as she had expected it to be and her back arched of its own accord and a cry was torn from her throat.

God it wouldn't take much, she knew it wouldn't take much, wouldn't take much and wouldn't take long. "Faster," she panted out to Jane.

Jane obliged. She ignored the burning in her muscles, the protests of her lungs and stepped up her efforts, anchoring her arms on the counter, planting her feet even more firmly, and increased the speeds of her thrusts, pistonning in and out of Maura with as much speed as she could, knowing, just as Maura did, that she wouldn't have to maintain it for long.

And she didn't.

It was mere seconds later, with the doctor's fingers flying over her own clit with as much speed as Jane was moving with inside her, that Maura's building arousal finally took over and won.

Every muscle in Maura's body clenched for a beat, for the length of a caught breath, and then, all at once, the floodgates opened, allowing the waves of pleasure out to crashed over and through Maura, the doctor's body shuttering and rolling with them, the sounds coming from her mouth giving voice to them.

Jane's previously smooth and constant rhythm was disrupted by the powerful internal clenching of Maura's muscles on the shaft invading her body and by the flailing and spasming of Maura's legs still partially wrapped around the detective, but Jane continued to thrust into Maura as best she could, continued to give as much as she could, to draw it out as much as much and as long as possible for Maura, and for herself.

All the while looking on with open mouth and open eyes, wide open eyes. For Maura's inability to tell a lie in life carried over to the bedroom, as well. So the pleasure on her the doctor's face, the pleasure that shook her body, that pleasure Jane knew Maura felt it to her very core, Jane knew it was all completely honest and unadulterated and pure.

In short, Maura was beautiful in orgasm.

And Jane didn't want to miss a second.

But soon, always too soon, Maura's pleasure began to wane, the tidal waves became just waves, became just ripples as her body calmed and eventually stilled. And as it did, Jane calmed and stilled with her, slowing her thrusts then bringing them to a halt, the shaft still fully inside Maura, but no longer moving. Both women were breathing heavy, though for different reasons, as the detective lightly kissed Maura's shoulder and jaw and cheek while they recovered, finally capturing Maura's lips in a tender exchange before just resting her forehead against the doctor's.

After another moment or two of quiet contact, Maura cracked her eyes open and gave Jane a blissful, lazy smile.

Jane smiled back, straightening her body as she did so and shifting, not much, but enough to be able to lift one hand and run a gentle, loving finger down the side of Maura's face.

Maura's eyes drifted shut again and she moaned at Jane's movement and the resulting movement of the toy inside her. But even as she moaned she also moved into action, lowering her legs from Jane's waist and lifting her upper body to a fully seated position. She knew it would force Jane to take a step back and force the toy from her but she didn't care. For, though she appreciated Jane's patience, Maura was eager to give Jane what Jane had given her.

So, sitting up fully now, she leaned down and recaptured Jane's lips in a short but sensuous kiss before pulling back just far enough to give the detective another smile, this one seductive and sly. Then, without saying a word, she slid down and off the counter, landing on the floor in front of Jane. She first reached up and removed her pink tie and then reached for the harness still strapped to Jane's body and helped the detective out of it, letting it fall with a thud that they both ignored.

Still without a word, both women understanding what was going on, and with their eyes locked together, Maura maneuvered Jane around and encouraged the detective up onto the same counter she had just been sitting on, effectively reversing their positions. Maura then glanced away from Jane to her side, locating one of the barstools not too far away and dragging it over, placing it right in front of the detective.

Jane's eyes widened.

She then gasped but did not at all protest when Maura sat down on the stool between Jane's legs and brazenly lifted one of those legs up onto her shoulder.

Then, looking up past taut and quivering abs and past small but perfect breasts, Maura gave her lover one last smoldering look before turning her gaze and her full attention down.

Without hesitation, Maura reached out her tongue and flicked it over Jane's clit. She was rewarded with a sharp cry from the detective and a strong jump of her muscles.

Now, maybe if Jane hadn't already been so worked up, the contact with the dildo hadn't been enough to trigger an orgasm but it had been enough to get Jane pretty damn close, or maybe if she hadn't just had the pleasure of seeing, hearing, making Maura come and come long and hard, or maybe if she had been blind or just plain dead, then and only then would Jane have possibly stood a chance.

But as it was, with everything that had led up to this moment and with the sexiest fucking woman sitting on a barstool naked in front of her and going down on her... Jane was completely overmatched and she knew it.

"Maur..." As much as she wanted to watch, Jane's eyes slammed shut and another cry was extracted from her as Maura's tongue made another pass over her clit, "Maur, I'm not gonna last long," she finally managed to choke out.

"I'm not asking you to," Maura responded softly but surely.

And with that, Maura brought one hand inward and inserted two fingers into her splayed lover, the digits sliding in with ease through the copious moisture. But though the penetration was pleasant, the resulting friction, the stretching of Jane's opening, that really wasn't what Maura was going for, that wasn't her purpose. No. Instead, Maura was seeking out one spot and one spot alone.

A spot she knew well.

She pushed her fingers in a little deeper and felt for it, those little ridges of flesh on Jane's top wall. And when she found them, good god when she found them, she again didn't hesitate. She curled her fingers, pressing up hard and rubbing minutely back and forth while at the same time pulling the detective's clit in her mouth.

And as she had expected, as both of them had expected, as both of them had known, it didn't take long.

Jane exploded into Maura's mouth, her body jerking atop the counter, hips bucking off the surface, weight braced on her hands and Maura's shoulder, Maura's name on her lips, shouted loudly along with a string of other words, some repeatable and some not. And as Maura continued to suck and press and rub, Jane continued to writhe and pulse and thrash, her body seeming to have a mind of its own, one that answered only to Maura's talented fingers and talented tongue.

It seemed to last forever, even though Jane knew it was barely more than seconds. But good fucking lord, what a glorious collection of seconds.

However, when those seconds ticked on by, when the height of her pleasure had passed, when the peak of the orgasm began to fade, Jane felt the attentions of those talented fingers and tongue also begin to fade. They became less insistent. They became more gentle.

The suction of Maura's mouth on Jane's mercifully lessened and the pressure inside her decreased as Maura eased the detective down gently. And, just before her nerves became uncomfortably sensitized, just heartbeats before Maura's ministrations, gentle or not, would have turned from pleasurable to painful, just seconds before Jane's pleas to continue would have turned to pleas to stop, Maura knew, and relented completely.

Hearing a completely spent and sated sigh from Jane, feeling the limpness in Jane's muscles, Maura pulled her fingers gently from the detective. With a small smile she turned her head to lay a kiss on the inside of one of Jane's thighs while pointedly wiping her fingers on Jane's other thigh, a small but erotic display of possessiveness that, coming from Maura, Jane didn't seem to mind.

With her fingers mostly dried, Maura gently eased Jane's leg off her shoulder as she placed another kiss on Jane's body, this time on the detective's hip bone. The doctor then slowly, so slowly, lifted herself off the stool, kissing and licking her way up Jane's sweat-dampened body, reaching out her tongue, licking some of the saltiness off Jane's abdomen, nipping along Jane's ribs, laving the underside of one of Jane's breasts before wrapping her lips around the nipple, taking a moment to suckle it before moving on, moving upward, to Jane's sternum, her collar bone, then finally, finally, meeting Jane's eager lips and mouth.

The position, with their relative heights wasn't the best, so like Maura had not that long ago, the detective let herself slide off the edge of the countertop and drop the short distance to the floor, putting herself in a far better position, more easily able to wrap her arms around the doctor, letting her hands rest lightly on Maura's naked ass as they resumed the kiss. A kiss that was unlike ones they shared earlier that evening; this one was slow and unrushed, meant more to comfort and connect than to arouse. It was not lacking in passion, but the passion was more subtle, more tender.

Neither was sure how long it lasted but eventually Jane pulled back and rested her forehead lightly against the doctor's, enjoying a moment of shared breathing, shared air before opening her eyes.

Their gazes met.

They smiled.

"That was..." Jane began.

"Wonderful." Maura finished with a dreamy exhale.

Brain still a little mushy and voice still a little scratchy from adrenaline and endorphins, Jane let out a small chuckle, pulling Maura's lower body even more snugly against her own and responding, "I was going to say 'fucking fantastic', but, sure, let's go with 'wonderful'."

Maura just rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She knew Jane was egging her on with her use of language, but she was feeling too good to chide her about it. Besides, if she were being completely honest with herself, she had to admit that 'fucking fantastic' was an apt description for what had just happened.

The detective let their smiles linger and the good mood settle further before leaning down and giving Maura another kiss, this one a brief one, and then becoming a bit serious. She didn't necessarily want to be serious, but she had to. She looked into Maura's eyes tenderly and tilted her head just slightly to the side, saying quietly, sincerely, "I'm sorry I was late this evening," she swallowed the little bit of guilt that made its way into the pit of her stomach.

Maura smiled tenderly up at Jane and responded, "I'm sorry I bought an ugly red dildo with hearts on it."

Jane couldn't help it, she laughed, Maura's response was so completely unexpected. Maura also joined her laughter, both of them still a little giddy. "That's okay," Jane finally managed, "I think we got over it." They shared another smile as warm feelings coursed through both of them over the still very new memories.

And Jane knew with Maura's response, knew with that brief exchange between them, that not only was Maura not going to dump her, but that she was, in fact, forgiven. Still, she couldn't help but apologize again. "No, really, I'm sorry. I _loved_ this, but I hope I didn't screw up your actual dinner plans."

But Jane needn't have worried. Maura reached up to cup Jane's jaw in one hand as she smiled back with equal tenderness, "I appreciate the apology, but you didn't affect dinner plans in any way," she assured quietly. "In fact," Maura's voice became steadier as she peeked around Jane to check the clock on the microwave, "I expect my dinner 'plans' to arrive rather shortly. In the next five or so minutes."

Jane frowned, thoroughly confused by Maura's statement, "Arrive?" she questioned.

Maura's answering smile contained both slyness and pride over that slyness, "I called Hong's Garden and asked them to deliver at seven," Maura explained, her voice also containing a hint of that pride.

Jane couldn't help it; she shook her head and laughed again. This evening was just one completely unexpected event after another. "Kung Pao Chicken, huh? _That's_ your dinner plans?" she asked teasingly, arms still wrapped around Maura.

Maura smiled up at Jane's mirth and nodded her head, "And pork fried rice."

"And pan fried dumplings?" Jane bantered back hopefully.

"Oh, of course!" Maura responded enthusiastically, both of them grinning.

When their grins faded, however, Jane's forehead began to crease just slightly in a frown. But it was enough for Maura to notice, "What's wrong?"

Jane lowered her head just enough to give Maura another brief kiss before saying thoughtfully, concernedly, "Nothing, really. I, myself, _love_ the idea of ordering in but I just... I just thought _you_ wanted to have a more traditional Valentine's Day experience. You know, see what it's all about."

The corner of Maura's mouth quirked up in a small smirk, "I guess I thought sex _was _a traditional Valentine's Day experience."

Jane chuckled, "Well, okay, yeah, it is. Though I think usually, or you know, _traditionally_, it happens after dinner."

Maura's smirk broadened into a smile, "Well, we can do that, too!" she said brightly.

Jane returned her smile, unexpected or not, she was liking this evening more and more and more and more and she had just opened her mouth to respond when a noise sounded, startling both of them.

It was the doorbell. It was dinner. It was here.

The delivery man was here.

And they were still butt naked.

"Shit!" Jane exclaimed, releasing Maura from her arms and stepping around the doctor. "Shit! Shit!" she repeated as she went into full panic mode and began a frantic search for all her clothing, or at least the most important pieces.

"Jane," Maura calmly said the detective's name. "Jane!" she called again when Jane continued her Tasmanian devil impersonation. "JANE!" Maura's raised voice finally broke through the detective's panic, halting her search and bringing her eyes to Maura.

"Over there", the doctor tilted her head towards the refrigerator where Jane saw not only two robes on the countertop, but a stack of cash for the delivery man, as well.

Jane threw Maura a relieved look as she dashed over to the robes, picking one up and quickly putting it on. But her relief wasn't about to stop her from still teasing Maura, "Well, don't you just think of everything?"

Maura grinned as she watched Jane struggle but eventually find both sleeves of the robe, accepting the detective's tease and volleying it back with a playful shrug, "I guess that's why they call me Dr. Smarty Pants."

"Ha ha," Jane mocked lightly as she tossed the other robe to Maura. "You'd better put this on or you'll be known as Dr. No Pants, at least over and Hong's Garden."

When Maura had donned and closed her robe, Jane opened the front door, hiding behind it as much as possible as she handed over the money and took the bags from the delivery guy. She then took the bags to one of the other counters while Maura began scrubbing down the island countertop with soap and a sponge.

"Your traditional Valentine's Day Kung Pao Chicken, my dear," Jane said with a flourish as she put the bags down.

The doctor favored Jane with another smile then picked up their previous conversation, the one they were having just before the doorbell rang. "You know, speaking of traditions, am I mistaken or doesn't this day also traditionally involve chocolate and/or flowers?"

Jane smiled smugly. Because the detective had at least done _this_ part of the night right. "Why, yes it does, Dr. Smarty Pants," she responded playfully. "And I actually have some for you."

Maura paused and looked around, genuinely confused. "You do?" She didn't think she'd seen anything of the sort when Jane had entered the house. Of course, she had other things on her mind at the time.

Jane smiled smugly again, "I do." She tilted her head towards the front door, "They're out in the car. I was going to give them to you over dinner. I mean, you know, dinner at the restaurant I thought we were going to."

Maura's face brightened noticeably, "Oh! Well you can still give them to me over dinner," she said cheerily, "I'll finish cleaning and setting up in here and you can run out and get them," she looked excitedly at Jane.

Jane looked down at herself less than excitedly. No, she wasn't naked, but on the other hand, the robe was only barely long enough and one look would tell anyone that she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. "In this?" she finally asked Maura somewhat incredulously.

Maura paused and gave Jane's form a full once over from head to toe, as if just now truly taking in her attire. She then brought her eyes back up to Jane's and shrugged, pretending to be nonchalant, "Well, as we discussed I was thinking you'd be wearing even _less_ after dinner." She shrugged again, "But if you'd prefer..."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Jane recognized the veiled threat, "I'll go get them," she grumbled as she held up her hands in defeat.

Yeah, that's right, she was whipped. What of it?

The detective briefly looked for her discarded pants and fished her car keys out of them when she found them. But before she headed out to the car, she stopped and turned back, walking towards and stopping just to the side of Maura. "Hey," she said, barely above a whisper, voice deep, raspy.

Maura alerted to the tone in Jane's voice and stopped her task, turning to look at Jane with a small questioning frown, "Yes?"

Jane reached up and pushed an errant strand of hair off Maura's forehead. "Thank you," the detective said quietly, sincerely.

Maura's frowned deepened, just marginally, and she tipped her head to the side. "For what?"

Jane didn't answer for a moment, instead reaching up and pushing another stray bit of hair behind Maura's ear before cupping Maura's jaw and running her thumb across the doctor's lips. She then inhaled deeply. Smiling tenderly she finally answered. "For being you."

Maura's breath caught and she could feel moisture in her eyes as she continued to just hold Jane's gaze. She tried to say something. The detective saw her open her mouth once, twice only to close it again, at a loss, all the words in her normally impressive arsenal escaping her.

Somehow Jane always, always, always... she just somehow always knew exactly what to say.

And with Maura, she made sure to say it.

Even if it was sappy.

The detective just smiled again and leaned down for a quick but sensuous kiss before turning around and heading towards the car, short robe and all, to retrieve the traditional dozen roses and the tradition heart-shaped box of candies from the.

And also the not-as-traditional bottle of Hershey's chocolate that was also in the car. A bottle Jane was starting to believe more and more that Maura was going to let her – going to let them – use tonight. You know, after dinner.

Jane's smile turned into a grin as she dashed to the car. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't such a bad holiday after all.


End file.
